Story of Songs
by LittleBottle
Summary: "Even if loving you sends me to heaven..." "Wish you were here..." "Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out" "I just want to make you happy"
1. Your Guardian Angel

**First songfic. Song: Watch in youtube... [www].[YouTube].com(slash)watch?v=Q7Em4fUOrZo **

**-erase the "[]" n put in "/"  
**

**Please try to listen to the vocals as u read?**

* * *

"Hihara-senpai! Over here!" Kahoko called out while waving her hand.

"It's so good to see your face again, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki said among the traffic noises of the night street.

"What are you saying senpai? The music camp I went to was only for four days!"

_But you were with him…_

"And _Len-kun_ gave me flowers after I performed on the final day!"

**When I see your smile**

"I see… That's good then…"

**Tears roll down my face**

_If only I confessed before he did…_

**I can't replace**

Kahoko's phone rang.

"Wait for a second Hihara-senpai. Hello?"

**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

"WHAT? Tsukimori-kun got into a car accident?"

**How this world turns cold**

"Hihara-senpai…" she cried.

**And it breaks through my soul**

Kazuki took a deep breath.

**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**

"He… He needs you, Kaho-chan… G-go…"

**I can be the one**

"But whatever happens, remember that I'll always be here to help you, okay?"

"Y-yes…" she said between sobs.

**I will never let you fall**

"Down there! Watch out!" a voice boomed from the sky.

**I'll stand up with you forever**

Kazuki looked up to see an iron bar falling from the top of the construction site beside them…

**I'll be there for you through it all**

…towards Kahoko.

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

"Kaho-chan! Watch out!"

As he reached towards Kahoko, time seemed to stop and memories flashed like a fast-forwarded movie in his head.

_"You just have to enjoy yourself more!"_

_"Aaah… don't laugh at me, Hino-chan!"_

_"Thank you very much senpai!"_

**It's okay**

_As he closed his eyes and played, the lively tunes of Gavotte skipped into the sunset. The echoing notes of the trumpet and the precise notes of the violin came hand in hand and floated into the school's front yard._

**It's okay**

_Before he knew it, his arms were on both sides of Kahoko's head on the bed. His face has never been so close to a girl's before. Her golden eyes stared back, shocked, at him. His heart felt like it would explode._

_"How long were you planning on staying like that?"_

_"S-s-sorry, Hino-chan!"_

_"It's nothing… I was the one who pulled…"_

**It's okay**

_"Um… that's… um…"_

_"Um… it's already getting late…"_

_"Hino-chan…"_

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**

_"Kaho-chan…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I-it's c-cuter like that, so… Yeah! It sounds cute, huh? Saying 'Kaho-chan'. Ah I can't?"_

**And stars are falling all for us**

_"No… It's not that…"_

_"Then you can call me Kazuki-senpai…"_

_"I'll pass…"_

_"I-I see…"_

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

_"Then I should be going now… The sun's setting…"_

_"Kaho-chan"_

_"What's wrong, Hihara-senpai?"_

**I can show you, I'll be the one**

_"Oh… So that's it…"_

_"I like her"_

**I will never let you fall**

One step closer towards Kahoko.

**I'll stand up with you forever**

He stretched out his hand.

**I'll be there for you through it all**

He pushed Kahoko out of the way.

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

The iron bar fell.

**'Cause you're my, **

"Hihara-senpai!"

**You're my**

"Hihara-senpai!"

**My**

"Ka… Kaho…chan…"

**My true love**

"Don't… Don't…" she sobbed.

**My whole heart**

"I… won't…"

Kahoko's phone rang again.

**Please don't throw that away**

More of Kahoko's tears streamed down her face.

**'Cause I'm here for you**

"Len-kun…"

**Please don't walk away**

"He's dy…dying… too…"

**And please tell me,**

"The ambulance is on its way!"

**You'll stay,**

"Kaho-chan…"

The city was muted. Kazuki lied on the street, crimson red blood flowing from the top of his head and staining the charcoal grey crosswalk. Kahoko kneeled next to him, crying. Kahoko's phone kept on ringing.

**Stay**

"G-go…"

**Use me as you will**

_"Hihara-senpai! Can you get me and Tsukimori-kun some time alone after the concert?"_

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

_"Please?" she begged with puppy-dog eyes._

**And I know, I'll be okay**

_"Okay… Y-you got it!"_

**Though my skies are turning gray**

"G…go…"

He summoned all his strength.

"**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**"

Cars slid past.

**I will never let you fall**

Lights blinked.

**I'll stand up with you forever**

Red spread on slate grey.

**I'll be there for you through it all**

He smiled.

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

His eyes closed.

**I will never let you...**

Your guardian angel**  
**

* * *

**no he did not die ...  
**

**sorry its not funny but this is truly what i want to write right now. hope u liked it.  
**


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Continuation. Song: [www].[youtube].com(slash)watch?v=VT1-sitWRtY&feature=related**

******-erase the "[]" n put in "/"**

* * *

Kahoko stood crying, her mind a chaotic mess.

**I can be tough**

"_Let me go!"_

"_It's got nothing to do with you, does it, Tsuchiura-kun?"_

**I can be strong**

"_It's hard to talk to you when you're like this"_

"_Yunoki-senpai…If that's the case then please let me be..." _

**But with you**

"_I don't like the violin!"_

**It's not like that at all**

"_So then, why are you crying?" Len questioned._

**There's a girl**

_Kaho-chan?_

**That gives a sh*t**

_Hihara-senpai?_

**Behind this wall**

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

**You just walked through it**

"_Hihara-senpai, I need to talk to you about something."_

**And I remember all those crazy things you said**

"_Sorry! I spilled all the contents of your bottle!" Kazuki bowed._

**You left them running through my head**

"_It's nothing really… it's okay… but why?" She asked, confused._

**You're always there, **

"_It's okay, Hino-chan!" Kazuki declared with a grin._

**You're everywhere**

"_There's nothing broken that can't be fixed after all!" he said as he fixed her broken music box._

**But right now I wish you were here**

"Hihara-senpai…" she mumbled.

**All those crazy things we did**

"_I'll push from here, so pull" Len said from inside the locked storage room._

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

"_Yeah!"_

**You're always there,**

"_Are you really serious about that?" Len demanded, looking coldly at Megumi._

**You're everywhere**

_She could hear another violin's sound playing alongside her Ave Maria under the shining moonlight._

**But right now I wish you were here.**

"Len-kun…" she mumbled

**Damn, **

Len's dying.

**Damn, **

Kazuki's dying.

**Damn,**

Who should she be with?

**What I'd do to have you**

_She confessed to Len._

**Here, **

_Len accepted._

**here, **

_They were happy together._

**Here**

"_Here, Flowers for you…." He said._

**I wish you were here.**

"_Len got into an accident!"_

**Damn, **

"_Len and me are dating now!" she happily said._

**Damn, **

"_T-that's great… Kaho-chan…"_

**Damn**

"_Thank you Hihara-senpai! It's all thanks to you!"_

**What I'd do to have you**

_An iron bar hit Hihara-senpai on the head._

**Near, **

Len was in the emergency room in the hospital.

**near, **

Kazuki was in front of her, his head terribly bleeding.

**Near**

Who should she be with?

**I wish you were here.**

Len or Kazuki?

**I love**

"_Hino-chan!"_

"_Y-yes?"_

**The way you are**

"_That was fun! Let's play together again sometime!"_

**It's who I am**

"_Yes!"_

**Don't have to try hard**

"_Hihara-senpai was the first person who told me to enjoy music."_

**We always say**

"_Len, what do you mean by that? I don't get it."_

**Say it like it is**

"_Never mind."_

**And the truth**

"_Okay."_

**Is that I really miss**

"_If that was Hihara-senpai, he would have spent one whole hour explaining non-stop…"_

**All those crazy things you said**

"_O-Of course, you're cute too, Hino-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed._

**You left them running through my head **

"_W-w-w…What are you saying, Hihara-senpai?"_

**You're always there, **

"_I-It's true!"_

**you're everywhere**

"_Geez, I don't know you!"_

**But right now I wish you were here.**

"_Did I say something bad?"_

**All those crazy things we did**

_Kazuki walked Kahoko home that day._

**Didn't think about it, **

_Kahoko only wore one sandal._

**just went with it**

_Kazuki only wore one sneaker._

**You're always there,**

_She avoided his eyes._

**you're everywhere**

_But she was blushing and smiling._

**But right now I wish you were here**

_Her heart was beating rapidly._

**Damn, **

"The boy will be alright!" the emergency paramedics announced.

**Damn,**

"Is he really going to be okay?" she asked.

**Damn,**

"Yes. He will definitely be alright."

**What I'd do to have you**

Kahoko grimaced and turned around.

**Here, **

Her hands clenched into fists.

**here, **

Her sneakers tapped against the concrete pavement.

**Here**

Her red locks flew wildly behind her.

**I wish you were here.**

"I'm sorry, Hihara-senpai…"

**Damn, **

She placed her trembling hand on the hospital room's door.

**Damn, **

Len lied on the hospital bed.

**Damn**

All sorts of equipment were fixed on him.

**What I'd do to have you**

She saw Kazuki lied on that hospital bed.

**Near, **

She shook her head.

**near, **

It was Len.

**Near**

Not Kazuki.

**I wish you were here.**

She teared up.

**No, I don't wanna let go**

She could hear Len's quiet steady breaths.

**I just wanna let you know**

_She had heard Kazuki's loud uneven gasps…_

**That I never wanna let go**

_...before she went to the hospital Len was in._

**No, I don't wanna let go**

She held Len's warm, unmoving hand in hers.

**I just wanna let you know**

_She had held Kazuki's cold quivering hand in hers…_

**That I never wanna let go**

_...before she went to the hospital Len was in._

Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have let him go"

"I didn't want to let go..."

"But I did..."

"I left my guardian angel in pain..."

**Damn, **

The heartbeat indicator beeped.

**Damn, **

Seconds passed.

**Damn,**

"What if they stopped beeping?"

**What I'd do to have you**

Silence.

**Here, **

She held onto Len's hands.

**here,**

She bowed her head and sobbed.

**here**

She was scared.

**I wish you were here**

"If Hihara-senpai was here…"

**Damn, **

The heartbeat indicator would beep.

**Damn, **

Seconds would pass.

**Damn**

"What if they stopped beeping?" Kahoko would ask.

**What I'd do to have you**

"It won't." He would say with a smile.

**Near, **

She would hold onto Len's hands.

**near, **

He would put his hand over hers.

**Near**

She would be relieved.

"**I wish you were here.**"

**Damn, **

Len was unconscious.

**Damn, **

Kazuki was unconscious too.

**Damn **

She chose Len.

**What I'd do to have you**

They said Kazuki was going to be okay.

**Here, **

But she didn't know anything about Len.

**here, **

Kazuki always saved her.

**here **

But she has always saved Len.

**I wish you were here.**

What should she have done?

**Damn, **

Why Len?

**Damn,**

Why not Kazuki?

**Damn**

But the one in her mind was…

**What I'd do to have you**

Kazuki.

**Near, **

Len was in front of her.

**near, **

Kazuki had been in front of her.

**Near**

This was Len.

"**I wish you were here."**

Not Kazuki.


	3. Wish You Were Here, My Guardian Angel

Kazuki opened his eyes.

**I will never let you fall **

"Kaho-chan… She must be scared right now… Len is dying!"

**Damn, damn, damn**

"Len-kun… Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko sobbed while tightly gripping Len's hand.

**I'll stand up with you forever**

He pulled off all the cables stuck onto him and got out of his bed, ignoring all the pain that jolted through his body.

**What'd I do to have you here?**

Kahoko could only hope that Kazuki could be well soon.

**I'll be there with you through it all**

Kazuki called Ryoutaro and asked where Len was.

**Here… here….**

"I hope you'll forgive me, Hihara-senpai…"

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Kazuki went out through his hospital room's window to go to where Kahoko was.

"**Wish you were here, my guardian angel…"**


	4. Rooftops

**Song: Lostprophets - Rooftops ( www...youtube(slash)watch?v=-z5FWlUN1go)**

* * *

As the trumpeter staggered amidst the bustling streets, the sun began its surrendering descend upon the horizon. The birds flapped their wings, their black silhouettes formed a V across the bleached sky. Flying together made sure that no one would be left behind and be like the lone musician down below. With his determination as his only companion, he made his way towards the girl he swore to protect. With Len dying, she would want him there.

**When our time is up**

Step after step.

**When our lives are done**

The bandage that was wrapped around his head loosened.

**Will we say, we've had our fun**

_"I enjoyed it so much more than before…" he said after finishing his second duet with Kahoko._

"_Maybe it's cause I was with you?"_

_The countless windmills turned.  
_

"_Let's perform together again next time."_

"_Yes."_

**Will we make a mark this time?**

"I'm very sorry but currently only Tsukimori-san's family members are allowed to visit him," the nurse informed.

**Will we always say we tried?**

After heaving a sigh, he went up the lift and stopped at every floor.

When the lift reached the topmost storey, he plodded towards the door at the end of the hallway.

**We're standing on the rooftops**

Across him, beyond the wire gauze fence, stretched lines and columns of skyscrapers.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

He didn't know why he screamed.

**Standing on the rooftops**

Above him the skies reached towards the ends of the world.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Kaho-chan!"

**Standing on the rooftops**

His sneakers stayed rooted to the plain cement ground.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Just wait for a little bit more!"

**This is all we got now**

"I'll be there with you!"

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Please wait a bit more!"

**All the love I've met**

"Why is he moved to another room? Please let me see him!" A red-haired girl begged the nurse at the counter.

**I have no regrets**

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed, relieved.

**If it all ends now, I'm set**

He grabbed her hand and led her up the lift.

"I know where he is!" He announced with glee. Kahoko stumbled after Kazuki, speechless and unaware of the pain that was jolting through him.

**Will we make a mark this time**

"Somebody! Please catch those two! Guard Tsukimori's room!"

The doors of the lift closed and the guards spat through their headsets.

**Will we always say we tried**

"The guards will be waiting for us in Tsukimori's room so let's go to another place first, ok? We'll figure something out..."

After hearing his voice and seeing his wounded face, Kahoko was torn apart.

**We're standing on the rooftops**

The two stepped out and got a breath of fresh air.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Thank you for letting me find Kaho-chan!"

**Standing on the rooftops**

The wind blew Kahoko's red locks, hiding her widely-opened eyes.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"I'm so sorry, Hihara-senpai!"

**Standing on the rooftops**

Kazuki turned to look at Kahoko, his hands still gripping the fence.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"I'll do anything to keep you smiling!"

**This is all we got now**

"Listen! Tsukimori's in room 1726! I'll go first in the lift and distract the guards then you sneak in using the stairs! Got it?"

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Alright! Let's go!"

The black screen above the row of numbers in the lift read "17"

As soon as the steel doors were open,

Kazuki shouted with all his might,

"This way! Kaho-chan!"

Then he set off at full speed towards the west wing of the hospital.

Much to his content, the guards in front of room 1726 started chasing him.

Before the guards could catch up to him and find him and "Kaho-chan",

Kazuki sneaked into one of the hospital rooms lining the hallway.

All he did was wait.

The guards never came.

And so he sneaked back into the lift.

**Standing on the rooftops**

Back on the rooftop...

**Wait until the bombs drop**

...Kazuki lied, staring at the fading clouds.

**This is all we got now**

(Why did I go back to the roof?) He thought

**Scream until your heart stops**

Maybe he just wanted to be closer to the sky.

**Never gonna regret**

Maybe he wanted to feel more free.

**Watching every sunset**

Kazuki sat up.

**We'll, listen to your heartbeat**

His heart sped up.

**All the love that we found**

_"But placing 2__nd__ in a Prefectural Tournament is amazing!" Kahoko commented with a smile._

**Standing on the rooftops**

"_I'm sure it's because he got the energy from your trumpet!"_

**Wait until the bombs drop**

He raised his head.

**This is all we got now**

He took a deep breath.

**Scream until your heart stops**

_"That's wrong! What I said just now was wrong!"_

**Never gonna regret**

"_Kaho-chan?"_

**Watching every sunset**

_But he was sitting all by himself on the bench under the sunset._

**We'll, listen to your heartbeat**

_"I'll do anything to keep you smiling!"_

**All the love that we found**

"... But I'm not the reason you smile, am I?"

**Scream your heart out**

"Why?!"

**Scream your heart out**

"Why can't it be me?"

**Scream your heart out**

"Why does it have to be him?"

**Scream your**

"Why?"

The sunset watched.

**Standing on the rooftops**

Thousands of lit windows blinked back.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Was liking you the right thing to do?"

**Standing on the rooftops**

The wind blew.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"I'm tired of keeping it all inside!"

**Standing on the rooftops**

The orange sky heard him.

**Everybody scream your heart out**

"Why?"

**This is all we got now**

With clenched fists he said,

**Everybody scream your**

"Why do I have to fall in love with you?"

* * *

**I'm not sure what i was thinking... and yet again i continued a completed story... 0.0 I'm an even bigger liar ! XD ohohhoho but i really love the song n i would love to see a video like this 0.0 With Kazuki just letting go or something... i could't pull this off cos there's a lot of holes in the plot n all DX But i really wanted to make it work 0.0 listen to the song ! i love it 0.0 so touching 0.0 i think 0.0 By the way i started this a long time ago... I'm not tht diligent of a writer... to write so much in one day 0.0 by the way tell me if the link doesn't work 0.0 fanfic is picky 0.0  
**


	5. Happy

**Yay another one! Gotta rush! It's Secrets in Stereo singing Happy  
**

** www...youtube.. / watch?v=8KfbJwLUlcc**

* * *

The machines droned in the silent hospital room.

The red-headed girl sat next to the sleeping cyan-haired patient who was going to be discharged the next day.

Somewhere beyond those very hospital windows, a green-haired trumpeter looked out into the sunset.

**I wanna be**

Kahoko held his hand.

**Next to you**

Her eyes shimmered with pain.

**And watch you while you sleep**

She stroked his cold cheek.

**Holding you**

The boy held her hand tight.

**Lost inside**

The sight of her uneasy face made his chest tighten.

**Every breath you breathe**

He knew the reason why.

**I don't wanna live a day without you**

He heard about Kazuki's accident from Azuma who visited him days ago.

**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy**

He realized what he needed to do.

**Happy**

Her happiness is what is most important after all.

**I don't wanna live a day without you**

"Kahoko, I love you."

**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy**

"But you should go to him."

**Happy**

Rivulets of tears cascaded down Kahoko's cheeks.

**One minute more**

Kazuki heaved a bitter sigh.

**A thousand years**

His lips curved into a bitter smile.

**It's all the same to me**

He let out a bitter laugh.

**Cause I'm incomplete**

Kahoko's face seemed to smile down at him from the flaming skies.

**And i need you more**

He wanted to reach for her

**With every breath i breathe**

But he breathed out another forlorn sigh instead.

**I don't wanna live a day without you**

He thought of her every single minute.

**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy**

But he hid it all to keep her smile.

**Happy**

Because he wasn't the one who could make her happy

**I don't wanna live a day without you**

Nothing makes him feel more alive than seeing her smile.

**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy**

It was more than enough.

**Happy**

Her happiness is what is most important after all.

**Makes you happy**

He still wished he was the one who makes her happy though.

"Hihara-senpai…"

He turned around and saw her.

**I try to let you know**

"Kaho-chan, I…"

**But my words get tangled up**

The image of Len in the hospital bed flashed into his mind.

**And every time I find that I'm**

The words he was about to say vanished into thin air.

**Outside looking in**

He simply stood there, looking at her.

**I can't let this moment go**

"Len-kun told me to find you. I knew you'd be here."

**When you're the only one**

"You're always there for me."

**That makes me feel **

"You always make me happy."

**The way i feel inside**

"Always…"

**Lately I'm falling for you**

"Leaving you that day was the worst thing I have ever done."

Kahoko's sincere gaze was fixed on him.

Her eyes were swollen from crying.

Her eyebrows were knitted as a sign of determination.

**Lately I'm falling for you**

"I never realized how important you are to me, Kazuki-senpai."

She smiled that smile.

He was the luckiest person on Earth.

The whole world heard his outburst of happiness.

**I don't wanna live a day without you**

"Kaho-chan, I… Is this for real?"

**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy**

"The only thing I want to do is to always be by your side and seeing you smile. Kazuki-senpai!"

**Happy**

Their ardent smiles are the perfect definition of happiness.

**I don't wanna live a day without you**

Len lied on the hospital bed, reminiscing his time with Kahoko.

**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy**

He had no doubt that he had made the right choice.

**Happy**

Everyone has that one person they want to be happy.

**(I just wanna make you happy)**

So they will try.

**That makes you happy**

Although it may hurt them

**(I just wanna make you happy)**

That person's happiness comes first.

**Happy**

And when that person is happy

**(I just wanna be the one that makes you happy)**

There's no better feeling in the world.

**I just wanna make you happy**

That is pure, genuine happiness.


End file.
